The Other Side of Makoto Naegi
by Wic W. Athor
Summary: What if the boy we know as Makoto has a darker side and met and had a little conversation with Enoshima Junko, what did they say?


The Other Side of Makoto Naegi

Warning: I do not own Danganronpa and all characters belong to their creators.

"So this is your true nature?" responded an all too familiar despair ridden girl "and I love death and all but I don't really like being suspended over the edge of a building, just so you know."

"Do I look like I care Enoshima Junko?" answered a spiky brunette haired boy. This short spiky haired boy was known for his super optimistic personality but his eyes were so empty that you would think this was a different person. And though eyes were staring into Enoshima Junko's despairful eyes like they could understand each other.

"Okay, so ignoring the fact, I could die at any moment if you let go, what do you want Makoto?" asked Junko, not even caring about the bad situation she was in.

"If you need to ask, I'm just bored but taking this chance, why do you want to inflict despair to the whole world" asked a deadpanned voice you wouldn't expect from the energetic, optimistic boy.

"It's easy, I'm just bored, bored of this life,this peace, bringing the world to despair will make it interesting, join me Makoto, you don't need to pretend anymore!" replied, no announced Enoshima Junko.

"You're the same as me, you have the same talent, the same perspective Makoto Naegi!" announced Enoshima , excited as she found out about that her supposed antithesis was actually someone who saw things like her.

"What talent do you mean?" asked the supposed optimistic boy.

"You know what I mean don't you Makoto, the ability to analyse and predict what's going to happen, so you know that the world going to stay in this boring state if I, no we do something about it!" announced the crazed women.

"I know what you mean but I don't want to bring this world to chaos, I want to see if this world and the people in it can exceed my predictions, no my expectations" replied the boy named Makoto Naegi who had more similarities to the women named Enoshima Junko.

"What you just said was absurd and despairily disgusting. I'm taking it, that you are going to stand against me?" asked the girl who was despairily disappointed in losing a person who was so similar to her.

"Did I say I was going to interfere with your plans. Just because I won't help you doesn't mean I will interfere with your plans, I want to see what you can do with your plan so I won't interfere with your plans." replied the brunette boy.

"My decision is the same as Hinata Hajime, I will not interfere with your plan at least not the start but I won't help you, I want to see if the world and the people in it can exceed my expectation but I'm interested in your plan as well" replied the brunette boy.

"Does that mean you're not going to kill me?" asked Enoshima, who remembered that she was being suspended over the edge of the school building.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," replied the boy holding the tie that was keeping Enoshima Junko alive.

The brunette pulled the suspended despairful girl back to the safety of the school roof.

"Good luck with your future plans and I hope to see what you have planned but before I leave I want to make a bet. To see if I succumb to despair or I keep hoping for the world," replied the brunette boy who saved the life of someone who would begin the descent of the world into chaos.

"Wait"

And suddenly the girl obsessed with inflicting despair kissed the brunette boy who hid his entire talent, personality and thoughts.

After a few moments she separated from the brunette boy and the first words that Makoto uttered were

"What was that for?"

"Something to help you remember this in the future, I think it was a good gift for you," replied the girl who just kissed the brunette boy.

"Like what I said before, I hope to see what you have planned," replied the brunette boy.

"How cold." were the last and sarcastic words that Makoto heard from his talk with Enoshima Junko before the start of the **The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History** or better known as **The Tragedy.**

Makoto Naegi was thinking about where the future would take all of them right after **The Final Killing Game** , where they lost most of their leaders and where Makoto lost one of his best friends and now he was remembering the last things he said to Enoshima Junko before **The Tragedy** and before even thinking that he could have prevented or at the least tried to prevent **The Tragedy** , he uttered

"Seems like I won the bet Enoshima Junko."

Maybe it was the suppressed self that uttered that last word or maybe the other side of Makoto Naegi just wanted to utter some words to the dead woman, whatever it was Makoto didn't care about that, all he was thinking about was what would happen now, and luckily he didn't have to worry about that himself, he had friends. While thinking Makoto didn't hear the footsteps of his friend who seemed to rise back from the grave.

Afterword

I thank you for reading this story and I hope you have enjoyed it. I am sorry if I have made some mistakes and like I have said before I hope you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
